A Dark Night Is Just The Start
by The Request Author
Summary: It was a cold mid-winter night in the town of Ponyville. It was quiet and peacefull apart from the wind that was whistling calmly among the houses. All of the residents had gone into their warm houses, protected from the cold, and laid their heads to rest on the warm beds inside. Well... All but one lonely shadow. Human OC x Fluttershy


It was a cold mid-winter night in the town of Ponyville. It was quiet and peacefull apart from the wind that was whistling calmly among the houses. All of the residents had gone into their warm houses, protected from the cold, and laid their heads to rest on the warm beds inside.

Well...

All but one being who was slowly dragging it's cold body through the snow covered streets. The being was, like a small black shadow against the blinding snow, slowly creeping towards one of the houses of the town. The shadow walked up the a small and red house, as if dragged there by faith itself, before raising it's hand up to the door. As it noticed the absence of a doorbell it knocked as hard as it could on the door.

'_Please let the one living here be home' _It thought. The unknown being suddenly fell to the ground with a loud thud, as if life had been seeping out through it's pores and there was no longer any left to escape it's lifeless body. It's body was quickly covered in fresh snowflakes and the night instantly returned to it's calm state.

Darkness surrounded me. It was very silent and warm and I quickly found myself enjoying the feeling. It was as if I was floating in the night sky and someone had just taken away the stars. I didn't care about the lack of stars since the floating feeling compensated for the absence of light.

After what felt like just a couple of seconds I could feel something start to sting in my legs. The stinging slowly faded into a more noticable pain before something happened. It felt as if I had been shot from a canon into a solid brick wall and my entire body exploded in pain. I could not move my body though and the pain had now erased the floating feeling and left nothing but pure agony. There is no way to describe what I was feeling. You cannot imagine being completely still and silent even though it felt like someone had lit you on fire. It was horrible.

After an unknown amount of time it suddenly faded away, back into the old and dull pain it had been, just as quickly as it came. The silence was broken too. I could hear voices talking but there was no way to tell what they were saying.

Suddenly it felt like a mist had dissapeared from my head. I could feel my entire body now. My ears, my head and my legs too. I could also notice the reason why everything was dark. I had my eyes closed. I kept them closed though since it felt so good to not move.

"Do you have any idea about what it could be?" A female voice said from next to me. I was obviously inside now. Probably in the house I had knocked on earlier. It was nice to finally be out of the cold.

"I'm really sorry Twilight, but I don't." Said another voice, this one female too. It sounded like whoever spoke actually whispered. Maybe she didn't want to wake someone up?

"Well my books have nothing that seems related to it. Maybe it came froom deep within the Everfree?" The first voice, named Twilight, said. It almost sounded like they talked about me?

But if she doesn't recognize my species then... Oh god.

I quietly opened one eye. It was a very dimly lit room that I was in which my eyes probably thanked the gods about since my eyes probably would've burned if it was well lit. I could see what spoke too and what I saw scared the living shit out of me.

There was two... horses? And they were talking ? Also they were a pale yellow horse and a purple one? That makes it. I was defenitely tripping. And what do you do when you are trippin' and seeing horses talk? You act like a real man!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in a high pitched, girly voice.

"UAAAAHHHH!" The purple horse answered in a more masculine voice than me.

"Eep." Answered the yellow horse and even she sounded more manly than me.

I quickly jumped up from my previous sleeping spot and threw myself at a wall, back first, and quickly unfolded the knife I had always hid inside of my jacket, you know, just in case I was ever robbed. The blade was an 2 ¾ Inch blade that was well polished and shiny.

The two horses also jumped back to the opposite wall in shock and the yellow one quickly turned into a ball out of fear and just laid/sat there as if she was trying to hide from me. How she did it I will never know, but she did. The purple one looked from me to my newly uncovered blade with a freightened expression.

"Who are you?" I asked since I already knew that they could talk. A tinge of confusion was visible in the purple horse's face and she turned her focus from my knife to me.

"Y- You can talk?" She asked. She shifted her gaze from me to my knife again.

"Yes... Yes I can, but that doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" I asked. I don't care that I admit it but I was scared as hell too.

"I'm Twilight and T-This is Fluttershy." She said while pointing at herself then Fluttershy with one of her front hooves. She once again looked at my face.

"Please don't hurt us... " She desperately cried. I quickly decided that the two horses were no threat to me and therefore folded my knife back and threw it onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You just really scared me and it was a reflex." I hastily added.

Twilight seemed to relax a bit when she saw that I had thrown my weapon away and she also patted Fluttershy on the back as if telling her to open her eyes. I sunk to the ground and covered my eyes with my hands. I had pulled a knife on two calm beings. I was really feeling like a horrible person.

"Well.. Let's just start over? How does that sound?" Twilight asked me.

"That sounds like a really good idea." I replied with a nod.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and I found you in the snow passed out." Twilight said.

"I appreciated that you did that, Twilight." I answered before turning to the yellow pony.

"And who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm... I'm... I'm Fluttershy." She said before hiding behind her wing in an adorable fashion.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. I am Pete Millway." I said before shaking her hoof while she looked away. When she felt something shake her hoof she looked at me with her big blue eyes. I was hooked.

"And that is how I met your sweet mother. Now off to bed with you two." I said to Lillyshy and Rockfly.

"But daaad! I want to hear more!" Complained Lillyshy.

"Haha. No objections, darling. It's first day of school tomorrow. You want to wake up happy and full with energy, right?" I asked her.

"You're right, dad. Come on Lil'shy and let's go to bed." Said Rockfly.

"You know I don't like that nickname Rockfly. But yeah, let's go to sleep." Answered Lillyshy.

My two little wonderful children ran off to bed by themselves which left me with some time to enjoy with my lovely wife.

"Brush your teeth!" I yelled after them as they ran into their bedrooms.

"Sorry!" Yelled both of them before I heard the bathroom door open and the sink turning on.

I went into mine and Flutters bedroom only to find her already asleep. I laughed quietly for myself before snuggling in next to her. She sighed softly in her sleep and I put my arm over her sleeping form and embraced her warmth.

A lovely wife.

Two curious children and a third one coming.

I really was happy that I got lost that one day.

_**AN: You guys are awesome for reading this story! If you like this story you are more than welcome to leave a favorite! **_

**_Don't forget that I do story request and as long as I'm not on vacation there is a 87,31% chance that I will make your story. I write everything that is connected to: MLP, HTTYD and Halo._**

**_So go ahead and leave a PM about the story and I will contact you if I want to write your story._**

**_Have an awesome day! _**

**_T-R-A out._**

_**Ps. I only have a computer at my grandfathers house since my own broke and therefore updates might not be very frequent, but I will still probably write your story as fast as I can! **_

_**Love you all! /T-R-A**_


End file.
